Sensuhdan Bekko
by Justin Terrance
Summary: Senshudan is an xmenmutant based story that incorporates extreme religion factions against the mutants due to a folklore of gaelic history. Cute Sexy men involved :D
1. Prologue to Senshudan Bekko

Prologue

In the beginning, the Goddess of Life bore a seed from chaos. The seed spun nothingness into order, thus establishing the great black sea. Having imprinted herself onto existence, the Goddess cleaved herself to pieces. Fragmented, and torn, her body was hewn into a countless multitude of burning pearls to adorn the vast expanse of darkness.

When the pearls cooled, and settled, vast dust scattered in the sea, and formed the earth. From the dust was the world created, and in sand was the earth conceived. The Goddess, who had lost control of the spinning torrent of creation of her body, could do naught but weep for her lifeless offspring. In these tears, came the substance of life, and water swelled into the earth's womb. Thus did the great basin rise, and four entities after the manner of the Goddess come forth.

Embued with the soul of their mother Goddess, the entities took domain over the formation of their kingdom to be. The First was to be entitled Thane of Flame, Cedario. The Thane of Flame would hold domain over the energies of life, heat, fire, lightning, and fury. The Second was to be entitled Thane of Spring, Erdis. The Thane of Spring would hold domain over water, ice, rain, snow, and kindness. The Third was to be entitled Thane of Wind, Kiree.

The Thane of Wind would hold domain over wind, beauty, knowledge, and wisdom. The Fourth, being the mightiest, was to be entitled Thane of Sand, who is nameless. The Thane of Sand would hold domain over earth, time, death, and fear.

Together, the Four Thanes of the Goddess each gave a part of their essence to the basin in return for creating them. In turn, the basin brought forth four beings of likeness to the Thanes. Their bodies burned with the energy of the First. They held the flames with water of the Second. They knew with knowledge of the Third. And they existed with the earth of the Fourth. The Thanes in thanks for receiving the gift of offspring, raised the basin into the heavens, where it became a shimmering purple moon to watch over the children of the Goddess.

Since the first dawning of the purple moon, the land lay barren, and without seed. The children of the Goddess, whom the Thanes named "man" flourished and prospered with blessing. In time, the Thanes grew weak and unable to support man any longer. With their remaining essence, the Thanes agreed to let their spirits into the land, and guide man to enlightenment. But the nameless Fourth, who was the greatest among the Thanes, refused to see his work unfinished.

In anger, and desperation, rather than succumb to his own power of death, the Fourth brought his curses upon man. Men began to see death, and the earth fade slowly into sand. After his anger abated, the Fourth regretted his actions, but could not undo them, and remained forever stuck between life and death as a soul of sorrow and hatred.

To undo the great suffering caused by the anger of the Fourth, man sought to raise four heroes, one from each tribe of Thanes, to end the plague of sand consuming the earth. Soon men too, began to feel hatred and follow the sand. In their wicked ways, they worshipped death, and desired to see the anger of the Fourth spread throughout the whole of existence, and in turn, end existence itself.

Those who spoke the word of the sand would come to be called Sandspeakers, for they would command the forces of death and fear before them. Those who did not follow death, would call upon the spirit of the Goddess Thanes for mercy, that they might see a new seed of "Thanes of Men" to end the growing world of sand, death, and fear.


	2. Darkness Procreates

Book One Chapter One Part One

Darkness Procreates

In the year of our lord, ninteen hundred and nintey nine a darkness formed within the confines of California. This darkness would prove to be a worthy, and heavy adversary for all of human and mutant kind. The kind of adversary you wake up in the morning and see behind you with a bloody knife, ready to kill you just because you have a gift. Yet this darkness is a hypocrisy, it has it's own gift, an unnatural forced gift on those it consumes. To those involved, this meant payback to those in the scientific research field who said they'd never be able to clone and recreate DNA. They still say this, however that's because this "facility" is about the only one that has this technology to do so.

In San Diego, the NSCeM or New Socialist Community Experiment for Mutants, works on time travel and DNA reconstruction at the same time. Their name says otherwise, as it promotes the exact opposite of what they do, it promotes humble communities for mutants. Rather, it promotes a hang out for teenagers who aren't mutants and teenagers who are. Those who aren't are taken inside the complex and tested and worked on, most experiments fail and the teenagers unfortunatley die, but as of today this experiement has not failed.

As most "software" comes with bugs, so did this experiement, but it was more than worth it. The NSCeM had finally created two clones, and didn't need to worry about really using and killing normal teenagers for their project. This is a project that gives them supreme martial law, and a force to crackdown on those who've broken international law. They play god with mere children, create weapons of hysteria, hypocrisy, fear and destruction.

They take their DNA, recreate it to their needs, and create a human embryo and select a prominent staff member within NSCeM to be the "hoste" and mother. Then, the mother is sent back in time with a compatible mate, to begin the process of creating the weapon. These weapons are born as regular children, and grow up like any one child with mutant powers, either greif or puberty will lift the restraints on their powers and give them either full or no control.

Once their powers surface, most likley they will be taken from their hoste and left in the procuring pods until legal age of eighteen. Once inside the procuring pods, they will be mentally taught how, and why to control their powers, as well as being programmed and trained as their weapon. Their former life is most likley erased, depending on the case, and is given instructions to be their only field agent declairing god like war on the mutants and law breaking humans.

The San Diego, or SAND facility as it's called, is the newest and most technologically advanced facility in the united states. Run by Katsumi Furuhata, and overseen by Abraham "Abe" Terrance, It houses four hundred procuring pods, and three major training facilities for all of their experiments. Usually they do all the DNA creation and reconstruction in this facility, making it the most scientifically advanced facility in the world. Nobody in the world outside of government forces know what is going on.

A project funded by the republican party in 1994, it promises a new army to use against enemy forces. In truth it's a front, they make the government beleive that it's a new army, minor modifications to the humans to make a super army, when in truth they're creating new beings and weapons to use against illegal mutants and illegal activities.

The biggest reason is an extremist religion factor, one that the CEO and founder of the Microbiological SAND facility in Minnesota wishes to keep at the top of the list. Considering that local folk lore around the united states tells people of the "Thanes of Man", an old gaelic folklore or prophecy dating to the beginning of time, Alexander and Nathan Lansdale beleive that they can recreate the Thanes and hold mutant kind responsible for death and destruction in the world. What Nathan doesn't realize is, that he's playing god with children and teenagers with little to no strength to handle the potent formula that recreates who they are.

"Looks like the experiement is going well Furuhata, keep it up and maybe you'll get promoted to field work. Now, let's look at the current state of our older weapons in the procuring pods, Abe will you show us what you've got?" The man said, walking forward in his black suit and straightforward face.

"Yes, Nathan here we have a wonderful specimen here is my step-son, Justin David Terrance, pre-codenamed Psycho when he arrived here two years ago from the facilities in the midwest. He's been in a procuring pod off and on since he was fourteen, I had been given authorization to let him have normal education, once we figured out he could handle programming without erasure. Here is his chart, Mr Lansdale" Abe said with a smile on his face, grabbing the chart from near the procuring pod with his step son inside.

"Good, i'm sure Regina is proud of the young boy, right Abe? Alexander, will you please show me the newest of our experiments?" Nathan replied as he placed the chart down on a table near him.

Of all things that go on, Psycho wasn't a complete experiment, nor was he even a sucsess. He was nearly a failure, throughout the whole time his powers were completley uncontrollable. He has the ability, or curse of being able to "merge" at will, although it seems to be that the will was taken away from him and this ability has a mind of it's own. It would be a better term to say that his body, when it deems applicable, will suck someone in and never let them out, absorbing their psyche and memories along with it.

"Yes brother, here is our newest sucsess, we have no codename for him, but we were able to snatch him from one of our other facilities on the east coast. He is a complete sucsess, no psychological trauma, or physical, and we were able to use erasure at no extra trauma. Actually, truthfully we were able to scout him using our time travelling services, and we grabbed him from our midwest facility originally, and moved him to the east coast after bringing him back through." Alexander said with a complete smile on his face as he flipped a switch on the pod, lighting it up and waking the weapon up.

"Mordengel.." Furuhata mumbled as he stood behind Abe Terrance and Nathan Lansdale.

Mordengel is the eldest of the weapons, brought back from six years into the future, he proved to be the hardest to erase and mentally train. Making him beleive he is a german import weapon, he has been trained to speak european languages fluently and exactly like a native. His powers include shapeshifting, of any kind, and the ability similar to Psycho's, to merge and absorb one's psyche and life force. Difference being, he is in complete control, unless someone undoes his programming and lets him remember who he really is.

"Very good, I'm very pleased with how this work is going. He will be perfect for the duties i will need him for. When will he be ready?" Nathan grinned nearly from ear to ear at the thought of one of the most powerful weapons alive.

"May i suggest that when we are finished here that i bring him out of his pod and let you test his abilities in our training facility?" Furuhata replied as he shut off the pod temporarily.

"Yes, that would be good Katsumi. You've done well Furuhata, i'm pleased, anyways moving on who is next?" Nathan asked as he pat Katsumi Furuhata on the back and threw a happy look towards Abe Terrance.

"Here we have the third to last of the newest weapons, Gabriel." Alexander mentioned as he too, flipped a switch and woke up the sleeping weapon. At the flip of the switch, the young japanese weapon opened his eyes and spread his arms wide letting the wing like blades fall from his forearms. His long blonde hair fell over his face, making it impossible for anyone to see him.

Gabriel is a minor humanoid shapshifter with the power to control machines, it was suprising enough that he hadn't mastered controlling the procuring pods yet. He was of japanese origin, but oddly was born with blonde hair, and the blades in his arms. His father Katsumi Furuhata, brought him here with him to keep him out of trouble. Named after his unknown grandfather and desceased mother, he is originally called Saitoh Yashida.

" When we're done i'd like to test both Gabriel and Mordengel if possible, ok?" Nathan grinned once more as he glanced towards the pod with Gabriel in it.

"Of course Nathan, not a problem. Alex, i heard something coming from the pod of that young girl, Necromance i beleive." Katsumi replied, getting ready to show the next and last of the new weapons.

"Where ..?!? You little brat!" Alex said as he bolted after an unknown young mutant who was caught by the procuring pods, trying and attempting to destroy them. "You won't get away with this!" Alex said as he grabbed him by the shirt. "WHO Are you?" He questioned.

"T...Terrin is my formal codename." The young texan mutant replied as he tried kicking his way off of Alex's grip.

While the formal introductions and illegal business finished, and they were distracted, the young mutant that Terrin set free started to run out of the buidling and towards the nearest bus facility so she could get home saefly. That young mutant/weapon was Necromance, the power to resurect someone to life, unfortunatley the details of how are unknown and will always be unknown.

"And, Terrin what is your business here?" Nathan asked as he ran his finger across Terrin's chin.

"Resc.. no.. why am i telling you? You guys don't need to know anything." Terrin screamed as he attempted to loosen Alex's grip.

"Your that illegal mutant from texas that's under eighteen that just moved to that 'Refugee' housing in Kyoto, Japan aren't you?" Alex replied tightening his grip.

Terrin attempted to make an earthquake to distract them, but failed only making two of the pods open. He tried to loosen his grip once more, and failed once again as Alex's grip became twice as strong and tight nearly choking him with his own tshirt. Becoming quite fearful of the fact that he already let one weapon loose, and got caught, that he finally let up and answered.

"Yes." he replied.

"We'll send you to the nearest facility near your home. It's illegal for you NOT to be in our care because your a mutant. We'll take care of you, and your parents will be notified immidealty." Alexander said as he got his walkie talkie out of his pocket. "A jet plane is needed to go to the dallas sand facility in texas, immediatley we have an illegal runaway." He spoke into the radio, and turned towards Nathan. "I'll bring him over to the landing pad where the helios will take him to the airport and get him to our dallas facility." He took one more look at the child and growled.

Alexander Lansdale wasn't angry just because the child mutant had let one of their weapons escape, he had a dark secret that he is hiding from them. As most of the pods are on a rotation disc, they usually are facing backwards so nothing disturbs them. After Terrin's minor quake, one pod opened and one of the pods turned around and opened. The one that opened without turning around was Gabriel's, and the one that turned around and opened was the dark secret. He had "made love" to his own opinions to one of the young girls in the project, more or less while she was not awake or of concious thought. That girl was a recent addition from the Minnesota SAND facility, knowing that they could use her DNA for extensive testing and recreation.

Her official and formal codename was Lightning, unknown abilities as of now, but they have been trying to force her body to absorb electricity to use as her powers. She'd been subject to an unknown time rip by one of the newer agents of NSCeM. She was once a quite normal girl, but now has gone through seventy five percent of the official programming leaving her as unstable as an electrical current. Now nearly falling to the floor, and caught by Furuhata who was as suprised as any that she was pregnant.

"... What is going on here?" Katsumi exclaimed as he looked towards the others.

"Alexander Daniel Lansdale, If you did what i assume you did, you are out of a job and out of the family and are never allowed anywhere near the facilities, unless if i decide to throw you in jail. " Nathan screamed as he walked towards Furuhata and the girl.

"Sir, he left shall i go back and get him?" Abe replied as he looked at the young girl. "She looks like she's due anytime now, Furuhata i'll help you bring her into the medical facility" Abe replied as he helped pick the young girl up and rushed her into the medical facility.

"If i would've known she was this way i wouldn't have tested the electricity on her, good lord I know I wouldn't want to put her through having a still born as her first child. " Katsumi said as he motioned for his boss, Nathan to follow.

"No, i'll stay here and gather Gabriel, Mordengel and Psycho, I may know where this child 'Terrin' came from to ruffle our feathers. They will not get away with this." Nathan replied as he walked back toward Gabriel. " Saitoh Yashida, AKA Gabriel, come with me i have some training and testing for you and two others to go through. I have a special mission for two, and i need to see who's ready " Nathan clearly spoke japanese to the young mutant, in hopes he would understand.

"You don't need to speak japanese sir, I understand and can speak english." Gabriel replied as his blade like wings retracted back into his forearms.

Nathan walked towards Mordengel and Psycho's pods and opened them and woke them up. This was an unusual time, as they were normally not ready until they were nearly nineteen. Psycho and Mordengel passed the age limit and were ready to be woken. Nathan repeated his statement about the mission to Mordengel and Psycho in english and motioned for them to follow him to the training facility.

=End Chapter One: Darkness Procreates .. Stay Tuned for the Interlude and Chapter Two!=

Thanks for Reading Senshudan Bekko and Have a Nice Day!  
(Got Questions? Email me or talk to me on aim tearsofaclownx)

-Note: The only reason this is under FAN fiction is i'm not in the mood to be sued by marvel comics for using a similar format to their comic books. If there is a time that it is proven that i will not owe them money for royalties for Senshudan, i will remove it from Fan and Publish it on a general Fiction site -


	3. Interlude: Don't Forget To Call

Interlude To Chapter Two  
Don't Forget To Call

" J-Josh! .. I, I didn't think you'd come!" the young girl said as she ran out of the front door of her apartment building. She was no older than sixteen at the time, and quite naive at that. One of her age, could not fully understand the meaning 'To Love Someone', let alone falling in love. Nonetheless, she tried all the same.

" I promised you I'd come visit! " A then younger Kakumei exclaimed as he gathered the young girl in a hug. Time had already begun to change at that point, things were not the same, or even as they should be. He wasn't there to visit, he was there to gather DNA, and send it off to the US Military Faction NSCeM.

Maybe time could've stood still at that moment, no one person is sure on this. One thing that's been confirmed is that time has been changed forever. The simple small changes Kakumei made when he went to fix the past, didn't renew the future, they ruined the future. It would've been a future of war and hatred, but not to the level of what it will become. By the end of the first century Earth will be a barren wasteland, torn apart by paranoia, hatred and warring races. First racism became a skin color issue, by then if your eyes aren't even the same color you're jailed for being different.

The young girl's name was Jillian, an average teenager with abnormal things happening to her. All Kakumei wanted, was to make her dreams come true, and make her world so much easier. He was naive too; he didn't understand his powers, or what they could truly do. She was considered different by even her friends, by the age of sixteen, she had been sexually abused and fell in love with her best friend Sondra. Never caring about being a female again, she wanted to be something else. Kakumei acted on this desire, and to this day regrets it with all of his heart. That girl's DNA was eventually given to the NSCeM for testing and cloning, and they eventually brought her with.

Creating a being from her DNA that would serve a purpose, to be part of their "Mutant Police Force" to hunt down illegal mutants all over the world. That being was Psycho, AKA Justin David Terrance, another product of Kakumei's intervening and the NSCeM's testing. Once they successfully were able to create what they wanted, they artificially inseminated one of the couples in the lab. They sent them back through time via Kakumei's fixing, and to this day still work for NSCeM.

Just then, the rip in time began to show. Events changed, things that were never supposed to be, happened, and everything started to fall apart. That moment turned into confusion for Kakumei, as he watched things change around him. It was then, he realized what he was doing was wrong, and that he needed to leave the "freedom" of the government soldier position and find help elsewhere. The confusion grew, as he watched Jillian change from an average teenager to a blank slate.

" ....... Remember me."


End file.
